


If I told you I need you (Is that what you want)

by cheezeyboisuprise



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:28:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21847462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheezeyboisuprise/pseuds/cheezeyboisuprise
Summary: “But Lena for all her anger and her hurt wants nothing more than to have Kara hold her again.”My ideal confrontation between these two hopeless idiots after the Crisis is over
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 278





	If I told you I need you (Is that what you want)

**Author's Note:**

> Eyyy it’s been 84 years since I posted a fic despite having several wips for multiple fandoms but here we are. I might transfer some old fics over from FF or I might actually finish a fic. Anyway here’s a little something I wrote yesterday at work when I was bored. Title comes from the song If I Believe You by The 1975.

“Is all this really worth it? I told you before. I want to help people so I’ll continue to help the DEO if need be but there is nothing here left for you. I can’t trust you and-“

“You’re worth everything Lena. I will not lose you again. I can’t. I’m not, I’m not strong enough.” 

At that Lena turns around because of just how broken Kara sounds. She’s heard Kara upset and she’s heard her afraid but the utter devastation in her voice causes Lena to pause from her paperwork in order to look at the Super. 

Karas blue eyes are red with unshed tears and the look in her eye has the youngest Luthor dropping her shoulders. She’d never seen Kara look as defeated and heartbroken. 

(Remembers pressing the button on her watch at the last second as she watched the red wave rushing forward. Remembers looking over to see Alex and Kelly holding each other and the remorseful look in Alex’s eye. Alex’s hand reaching towards her. Remembers closing her eyes and thinking of Kara.)

Karas hands are trembling as she fidgets with them. The bold red S looks even more impressive with the low red sunlight streaming in from the windows behind Lena. Green blue eyes fully taking in the woman before her. The strong shoulders pulled tight and close, dropped low in defeat. Her hair normally perfectly windswept looked lifeless. She looked like she had lost a war and it’s then that Lena remembers all that Kara had told her before. 

Of losing her planet once before and having to say goodbye to her family over and over again. Of how Kara had to watch it happen all over again and lose those closest to her and not be able to do anything. Feels herself softening just a little for her old friend. 

“Kara I’m sorry that you had to deal with everything that’s happened but I don’t understand why you’re here? Do you really not trust me that much?” Blue eyes widen and a few years start to roll down sharp freckled cheeks. 

“Lena I love you.” Her heart starts to beat wildly but achingly in her chest. Oh how she had longed to hear those words before. Hates that they still fill her with warmth before her mind catches up and she realizes that the way she wants isn’t how Kara meant them. Couldn’t mean them that way. 

“Kara please-“

“Lena I watched my world die when I was a child. Thought I lost everything. Then I got here and things were so different that I never thought I would feel at home again. Alex did her best but there was always something missing.” Her eyes run over Lenas face like she’s searching for something. “Then I met you, and Lena you made me feel like me. The closer I got to you the more I could just be me. Not Kara Danvers not Supergirl but me. I could be Kara Zor-El and I was selfish. You made me feel safe and understood and you gave me so much of yourself. I’m so proud of you for that, for opening up when I know how hard it is and I didn’t do the same. Not fully. Then Lex happened and I knew I needed to tell you because, it was never about your last name Lena. You are everything your family isn’t in the best way.” Kara hesitates when she sees the tears start to fall from Lenas eyes but she moves forward. Step by step while being mindful of the other woman’s body language. Lenas jaw is tight but she doesn’t back away. Her hand shakes as she reaches for the other woman’s hand but relief colors her features when Lena allows her to take her hand. 

“There were so many times I wanted to tell you. So many times I wish I could have opened up to you. Tell you about my family. Tell you about Krypton. Help you figure out one of your problems in the lab because god Lena you’re a genius and it’s refreshing to be around someone that can keep up with how fast my mind goes. I didn’t tell you because I was a coward, I was afraid that things would change and I wouldn’t be able to still just be Kara. Then I was an idiot and you were hating Supergirl and then it just felt too late but I pushed through and I hate that Lex took that way from me but I hated myself more for hurting you. It should have came from me and it should have happened way before that.” Blue eyes focus on their joined hands and Lena feels the warmth seeping into her skin. Warming her even while Kara is at a distance. 

“It wasn’t until you were gone that I realized what it all meant.” She looks at Lena with this barely concealed fear and Lena wonders for a moment just how many people get to see Kara like this. Open and trusting and hurting. “I heard your watch go off and then there was nothing and it was like a part of me was ripped away. I knew everyone else was gone but knowing that I had truly and completely lost you?” Her golden curls bounce lightly as she shakes her head. Her eyes focus over Lenas shoulder as her jaw tightens. Her neck flexes with the force and Lena is stunned by the sight for a moment. 

“Losing you was like losing Krypton all over again.” The weight of that statement weights heavy on Lenas heart. She thinks she’s finally catching on to what Kara is trying to say. Blue eyes catch her own and her breath catches. “Lena I love you and I’ve been in love with you from probably the moment we met. I don’t know why it took so long for me to realize. You are everything to me.” A tentative hand reaches up to brush the dark hair behind an ear and Lena shutters out a breath. “Lena I understand that this probably isn’t what you want to hear after everything that’s happened but I needed you to know. I’d been a coward for too long and you deserved to know. You deserve to know that you are loved. And you deserve much more than me. So you can hate me for as long as you need to, even if it’s forever but just know I am always going to be here for you. I’m always going to love you Lena Luthor.”

For years Lena had thought that the feelings she had for Kara would never be returned. That Kara would never see the connection they had. Now Kara has laid her heart on the table with no expectations in return. Kara who is staring at Lena with the softest look with love in her eyes. A warm hand on her waist and the other cupping her face. Her thumb that could break every bone in her body softly brushes away the tears escaping her eyes instead. 

“I just, I needed you to know.” Kara takes a breath before she nods just once. Looks to the side and her jaw clenches again like she’s trying to keep herself from either saying something more or keeping herself from doing something. “I’ll go now. I’m not trying to make things worse I just, after everything I couldn’t not tell you.” She goes to pull away but Lenas hand finds its way to Kara’s cape to keep her close. The hero looks down but her eyes are confused. A little guarded. 

“Kara I......Ive wanted to hear you say that for years.” Lenas chest aches with the love she feels. “I think I always knew. That you were Supergirl. And I just I couldn’t understand why you wouldn’t trust me. When everything with Lex happened I was so sure that it would be the end of it all.” Lenas hand smoothes across the crest on Karas chest and underneath the material of the suit she feels Karas heart beating in time with her own. Pushes herself closer to soak in the ever present warmth Kara exudes. Feels her hold back from surrounding Lena with herself. 

But Lena for all her anger and her hurt wants nothing more than to have Kara hold her again. So she pushes past that angry voice in her head that sounds an awful lot like Lillian and runs her hands from Karas chest to lock her hands behind her neck. Feels Kara release a breath that washes over Lenas lips and leaves her wanting. Karas arms wrap around her waist and she finally feels that last bit of anger leave her. 

“I know you were trying to keep your distance. I saw how you worried over Alex and Nia and everyone once we came back. I would catch these flashes of blue out of the corner of my eye and I knew it was you. I wasn’t sure why you kept popping up because you were just there, you were making sure I came back too weren’t you?” Karas nod is hesitant and Lenas heart clenches. “Before everything ended I wanted you there. I had this small bit of hope that you would still save us all.” 

Kara let’s loose a few tears before she looks down between them. Her shoulders are tight and Lena can tell she’s trying not to cry. Lenas hand comes to tilt the hero’s chin up so she can look in her eye. “Kara Zor-El.” Lena looks in those eyes she loves so much and she can’t help the emotions rushing through her. “You are a very hard person to stay mad at you know that?” Kara let’s out a watery chuckle and Lena smiles, feels the warmth in her chest. “Darling you must know that I love you too? How could I not? You’ve never once given up on me. I’m still hurt and things are far from perfect. One love confession does not heal all that has been done but I can’t keep you at a distance any longer. I need you just as much. Just as I knew that you would save us.” Her thumb brushes the tears off of sharp cheekbones and she can’t help the fond smile. “We will work on this, and no more secrets. We have to rebuild the trust between us but I can not pretend that I don’t love you.” 

With that she stretches onto her toes to press a soft kiss to the corner of Karas mouth. Except Kara intercepts her at the last second so the kiss lands on her lips instead. It’s a surprise but it’s perfect. Kara is warm and smells of ozone and sunshine and Lena finally feels whole again. Feels the hole in her chest start to heal that Lex left in his hatred. 

It’s a soft kiss, a promise of more. Neither push beyond a soft molding of their lips. More will come later. Later when things are healed there will be long nights filled with moans and promises of forever but for now it’s a start. When Kara rests her forehead against her own it’s more than enough. It’s a beginning and she’s always loved the beginning of a new adventure.


End file.
